I dare you to move
by Starsgoblue91
Summary: Malec in a truth or dare story which I'm pretty pleased with :) I hope you're going to like it too! Alec, Magnus,Simon,Isabelle,Clary and Jace are having a "night of fun" according to Magnus and towards the end it really is fun ;) (samesex/fluff)


**Alright, I hope you're going to like this story as much as I do, my other stories are not this.. happy and fluffy and romantic/hot haha (or long) please let me know what you think :) **

* * *

Alec stopped and leaned against the doorframe. He'd gone out to the kitchen to fill his glass of water just to come back to find Clary and Jace kissing in Magnus's livingroom. He shook his head and looked down into the floor - Isabelle always wanted couples to kiss. He smiled.

"What are you standing there for? It's your turn!" Isabelle smiled and reached out her hand.

They were playing truth or dare; he, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace. Magnus had invited them the day before to what he called 'a night of fun' and in some way Magnus had been able to persuade Alec, telling him that it really was going to be fun. Alec had tried to warn him about all the things Izzy would be up to but Magnus had just told him that it couldn't be that bad, right?  
Alec had looked at him, telling him that he clearly hadn't played the game with someone like his sister before.

"Hello - earth to Alec?" Magnus laughed as he took another sip of wine

"Fine, but I'm not kissing Jace…" Alec replied and sat down beside the Warlock

"Are you sure?" Jace mumbled but smiled at his parabatai

"Truth or dare?" Isabelle asked and looked at her brother

Her eyes were shining and Alec wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or the game.

"Ugh, do I really have to do this? You promised me I could stop after me and Simon went to the neighbours to tell them there was a demon running around the block" Alec sighed

"Yes you do, come on!" Isabelle cried and pinched his arm

"Truth?" Alec mumbled carefully and gazed at Magnus

"As you wish" the Warlock smiled "Hm, let's see, have you ever-"

"I'm starting to regret this already…" Alec exhaled

"Oh shut up - have you ever kissed a girl?" Magnus asked

Alec rolled his eyes as everyone made an "oooh"

"Yes - who's next?"

"Hang on a second-" Jace interrupted and smiled "Exactly who did you kiss?"

"That's none of your business" Alec replied and stretched out his tongue.

Everyone laughed.

"Boooring" Izzy said and pretended to snore "Simon, you're up!"

"Oh Go-"

"Ah-ah, you can't say that anymore" Jace whispered before Clary punched him on the arm "What?" he smiled

"Okay, truth" Simon said as he stretched his legs out.  
He, Clary and Jace was sitting on one side of the living room table, Magnus, Isabelle and Alec on the other side, on the floor - for 2 hours.

"Why are you so boring?" Magnus mumbled and blinked at Simon who blushed, or at least he would have if he wasn't a vampire.

"I know this is quite personal-" Clary began "- but, have you told your friends and family about this whole vampire thing yet?"

Simon shook his head "I was about to the other day, but something came in the way and, well…"

"I would be scared as hell" Alec interrupted and everyone looked at him "Sorry"

"It must be hard.." Isabelle mumbled and looked at him "You're a great guy though"

"Well well" Magnus sighed and looked from Simon to Isabelle "Looks like we do have a couples night after all"

"Shut up" Isabelle laughed "Okay, Jace?"

"First of all, I need to go to the bathroom" Jace said and stood up "Oh god, my legs!"

"Me too" Clary filled in and grabbed Jace's hand

"Of course you do" Isabelle mumbled and gazed over at Magnus "Do you have more wine?"

"_Izzy_-" Alec began

"What? Are you going to tell mum and dad?" Isabelle replied "I can tell them a couple of stuff about you to you know"

"Now now children" Magnus said "be nice. And yes Isabelle, there's more in the kitchen."

" I bet you can" Simon mumbled

"Shut up vampire-boy" Alec said and threw a pillow on him

"Pillow fight!" Isabelle screamed and jumped on Alec who fell into Magnus's arms, Isabelle on top of him.

"Jesus, I leave you four alone for three minutes and now look-" Jace said but was interrupted when Alec threw a pillow on him. "Oh you're so dead."

"What's going-?" Clary tried by was also interrupted by a flying pillow, thrown by Isabelle

Jace had already joined Isabelle and both of them were now against Alec and Simon, hitting them with the red cashmere pillows from the sofa

"Careful with that!" Magnus half shouted over the room

"Ah, help! Magnus-!" Alec giggled

"Oh no, you're on your own lover boy" the Warlock smirked back and put away his glass of wine

He sighed for himself, it really was a fun night, everyone was enjoying it and he was glad to see that Alec was having fun as well, lying on the floor with his siblings over him. He looked to the side just as he got a pillow in his face. He grabbed it and looked up to see Clary, half smiling, half scared to death and the Warlock smiled.  
He was just about to throw it back on her when Jace jumped on her. Through the corner of his eye he could see Simon joining them and then Isabelle was over Simon. Magnus turned around in the same second as Alec jumped on him from behind, making them both fall to the floor.

"Do you really want to go there?" Magnus smiled and looked Alec in the eyes. _Lilith those eyes._

"Yes..." Alec breathed and smiled back.

Yellow cat eyes met blue, blue as the night sky and Magnus's eyes wandered over the black haired boy's face. From his eyes down to his cheek bones, to his lips, which Alec now bit and to his neck- just to get back up again. The Warlock moaned as he could feel his lover's lips on his own, soft and tender, still with passion. They closed their eyes and Alec smiled into the kiss.

"Yes.." Alec said again "I _really_ want to go there" he whispered and searched the Warlock's eyes.

"Isabelle-" Magnus spoke up "I dare you to go home"

"What, why?"" Isabelle laughed before she got out of breath "Oh.."

"Because" Magnus breathed "I'm going to make love to your brother" still his eyes on Alec.

"Oh god, okay-let's go!" Jace cried and got to his feet, taking Clary by the arm

"I-I think I just came.." Isabelle whisper to Simon who, it turned out, still could blush even though he was a vampire.

A few seconds later the door closed, Magnus and Alec still looking at each other.

"Make love?" Alec breathed excitedly

"I'm eight hundred years old Alec, sometimes I like to be a little old-fashioned." Magnus whispered "But yes, I'm going to make love to you, slowly-" he kissed Alec's lips "deeply-" and continued down to his neck "passionately-" making Alec moan on the floor, arching his back "and with such lust that you're going to think your skin is burning because-"

"Angel...please, just fuck me!" Alec pleaded and started to move his hips against the Warlock's.

"Alexander" Magnus said "language" and smiled

**The End. **


End file.
